Reiko Nishihori
is the daughter of Koya Nishihori, the psycho criminal Shinnosuke Tomari arrested in Kamen Rider Drive Episode 0. She made a contract with the Roidmude 050 by making a perfect crime under a pseudonym and targets Go Shijima. She was, however defeated by Drive Type Formula and arrested under the charge of attempted murder and kidnapping. Character History Reiko Nishihori is the daughter of Koya Nishihori, the Copycat Pirate that was known for committing multiple kidnappings in front of the public. After her father was captured by officer Shinnosuke Tomari and his Roidmude twin, Roidmude 005 destroyed, Reiko developed a huge vendetta against the Kamen Riders. Due to this, she was synchronized with Roidmude 050 to become Seeker Roidmude. First by targeting real estate agent Ryo Soma, she used his data of household areas and made the whole population gone mad (Reiko partly helping the Low-Class Roidmudes to get human synchronizes for the Fusion Evolution State). She as well targeted Go Shijima / Kamen Rider Mach and create a fake identity of Yoriko Soma, using his family relation to Kiriko in order to get close to him. After successfully put Go under her trance, she as Seeker willingly had herself injured by Mach in order to escalate his anger until Chaser tried to stop him from his rage that would ended up killing Reiko, but eventually gets himself retaliated by Mach until Drive comes in and knocks Mach out of transformation. Enraged by Drive's interference, Seeker tried to attack him, but overpowered by Type Formula and get separated by Type Formula Mantarn's Resurrection Fuel-backed punches, splitting into Reiko and 050. In the end, Drive Type Formula Mantarn finishes 050 with Trailer Impact. While Reiko was unmasked, she revealed that her true plan wasn't only for avenging her dad's imprisonment, but also to make Go commit the greatest crime from her death, that being to make a Kamen Rider (the face of justice) commit the most heinous crime by murdering her in cold blood. She was later arrested by Shinnosuke. But, Reiko also breaking down to tears, which make Go realize that she and him are one the same. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach A rough two years after the end of Drive, Reiko is released from prison with help from Go, but is met with under circumstances that crept her out. She receives a text message from Go that he wanted to apologize, but little did she know was that she was under Roidmude 005's trap, and only made her the prime suspect in a series of murder cases. Go helps her escape and she tells him about the circumstances between her father and 005. Wanting to end the curse of being the daughter of a monster, she wants to end things with 005, but ends up getting kidnapped and held hostage. Watching Go get killed, she realizes that all she ever wanted was to be happy and rages on 005, before Go is revealed to be still alive. Detective Koichi Kano (possessed by Chase) arrives and helps Go transform into a new version of Mach, which Go uses to defeat 005. Thanking Go, Go is suddenly arrested by Kano for assaulting him earlier. Days later, Go is released and reunites with Reiko, where they become a couple. Profile *Episodes: 27 & 28 *Motif basis: Wizard, Monk, *Roidmude synchronize: Roidmude 050 *Seperated by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Mantarn *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 144 kg Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;War Manipulation :Seeker Roidmude can induce madness/negative emotion on a population of a housing area to search for perfect human candidate to synchronize with him. This was done by the eyeball tattoo on his palm, shaking hands with the residents, with said tattoo would spread to every unsuspecting neighbours through common touch. Those affected by it shall have eyeball tattoos on their palms. ;Coma Inducement :She can quickly removed her trance and set the target in a coma. Arsenal ; :A wand/scythe like weapon, Seeker can use it in melee combat and unleash electrical themed attacks. Behind the scenes Portrayal Reiko Nishinori is portrayed by . Notes *To further relate the likeness of Reiko to her father, Reiko was synchronized to Roidmude 050, where said Roidmude's number would turn out to be 005 when the last two digits swap positions. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmude fusions Category:Evil turns good